The present disclosure relates to a playback device.
It has been proposed to play back sound using a speaker that is different from speakers provided in a vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-186925 describes a technology in which a speaker placed on a dashboard of a vehicle is used as a center speaker to play back sound from the center speaker.